


Sunday Snugglin'

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Aleks have a lazy sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Snugglin'

It was just like any other boring Sunday morning. James and Aleks were crashed out on their couch, cuddled together as they attempted to hide from the Colorado cold. James lay on his right side, back pressed against the back of the couch. His right arm kept him propped up while his left wrapped around Aleks. His legs were tangled with his boyfriend’s, feet occasionally wriggling and tickling Aleks’. Aleks lay on his back, tucked safely against James’ chest as he diverted his attention to the TV. They were watching crappy morning shows and laughing at the ridiculousness of them. Aleks’ left arm sat upon his chest while his right rubbed idle circles into James’ arm. They were content just to lay there, almost silent save for the occasional laughter or quiet murmured request to shift ever so slightly. They’d eaten breakfast, a quick bowl of cereal each and a mug of coffee to share because James was far too lazy to make his own. The blanket they’d first used to wrap around themselves lay discarded on the floor when that and their combined body heat became a little too much. It was nice, hardly productive and yet very fulfilling and they had been content to lay there all day. That was until Aleks remembered he had a video to edit and suddenly their tangled limbs became a prison.

 

 

“Shit!” Aleks hissed; the volume of his voice considerably louder than it had been all morning. James flinched at the hard sound, looking to Aleks for an explanation. “I forgot I had to edit something for my channel.” Aleks explained as he started to break free of James’ loose hold. Frowning, James pushed him back down against the couch and held him tighter against his chest.

“No, you don’t.” James said simply as he nuzzled against Aleks’ hair. Aleks sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, I do. James, let me go please.” Aleks asked nicely as he attempted to get out once more. James was unrelenting, pinning Aleks back down and pressing a reassuring kiss to Aleks’ temple when the Russian shot him an exasperated look in return.

“It can wait. I am not letting you go anywhere.” James announced, as though it wasn’t obvious.

“James,” Aleks whined, his resolve slowly crumbling, “I really have to edit.” Aleks insisted, even as he started to relax back into James’ hold.

“I told you, it can wait. For now, I believe Maury is on the other channel.” James said, completely ignoring Aleks’ whine of protest in order to switch the channel.

“You’re such a shithead.” Aleks huffed, cupping his hand around the back of James’ neck to pull him in for a kiss. If he was stuck there, why shouldn’t he reap the benefits?


End file.
